Sweet Goodbye
by tsubasa89
Summary: SasuSakuLee Llega un momento en que una decide dejar su amor infantil y madurar… un momento en que entiende que lucha por un imposible y debe olvidar...y ese momento, para mí, ha llegado. Adiós Sasuke.


Caminaba despacio, dejando escuchar el replicar de los tacones a mi paso, firme y decidida, cual si fuese la mujer más elegante sobre la faz de la tierra. Porque esta noche así lo sentía!

No era un día de celebración ni una fecha señalada, pero sin duda hoy era para mí un día especial! Y por ello había recubierto mi cuerpo con un fino vestido negro y había sacado mis mejores joyas; porque mi madre siempre lo decía, en los días importantes una ha de estar impecable. Y... que tenía esta noche que la hacía tan diferente de las otras doscientos treinta i cuatro? Realmente, nada; pero lo había decidido, esta noche iba a declararme a Sasuke!

Ciertamente, no estaba nerviosa, porque sabía sin duda alguna la respuesta que él va a brindarme. Él, aún habiendo vuelto de las manos de Orochimaru, no había tenido jamás tiempo para mirarme de forma especial; para él yo sólo era aquella vieja amiga de infancia que siempre está a su lado... simplemente eso. Y es esa la razón por la cual iba a declararme hoy!

Estaba harta de derramar noche tras noche lágrimas sobre mi almohada y cansada de aguantar en silencio cuando él me habla de venganza. Sólo quería olvidarlo… dejar atrás el amor y la inocencia para adentrarme en un mundo adulto, un mundo donde una simple sonrisa ya no me hacía estallar de alegría, pero también un mundo donde una mirada de indiferencia no producía que toda yo me rompiera por dentro.

Si, iba a olvidarlo! Y sabía que, para ello, sólo necesito una cosa; extinguir toda gota de esperanza que pudiese quedar en mi corazón.

Tenía mi plan bien trazado, pues llevaba meses ideándolo. Me declararía, él me rechazaría y yo podría iniciar una nueva vida! Tenía 20 años, ya era momento para olvidar amores infantiles.

Y por ello me había puesto mi vestido negro y caminaba cual si fuese la dueña del mundo, por ello me había maquillado cuidadosamente durante horas y había ido a la peluquería. Quería estar brillante! Esplendida! Perfecta! Quería que él viese lo que se estaba perdiendo! Porque esta noche yo perdería, pero lo haría con dignidad!

Me detuve elegantemente, había llegado a mi destino. Estaba en la misma cafetería en que solíamos quedar sábado tras sábado antes de salir hacía la discoteca o restaurante que hubiésemos escogido, pero incluso el establecimiento me parecía diferente.

Noté las miradas de la gente posarse en mi rostro, con certeza preguntándose que hacía una chica como yo en un lugar como ese, pero aquello sólo consiguió reunir en mí aún más confianza.

Pronto llegaría Sasuke, estaba segura, pues lo había citado con la excusa de que Kakashi nos había mandado a un entrenamiento urgente. Era una excusa ruin, pero me aseguraba su presencia pues… cómo iba a negarse el obsesionado Sasuke a una posibilidad de perfeccionar sus técnicas?

Y no erré. Allí estaba él, puntual como siempre, con ropa dejada pero sin ocultar su buen gusto y su pelo recayendo sobre su rostro… su perfecto rostro… y posando sus ojos oscuros en los míos… o no! No! No! No debía distraerme! Estaba allí para decirle adiós! Lo último que había de hacer es quedarme embobada pensando en sus virtudes… o jamás podría desprenderme de él.

Suspiré y sonreí, con aquella sonrisa que sólo se me dibuja si estoy a su lado y él me miró extrañado, yo sabía el porque.

"Buenas noches Sasuke-kun" entoné jovialmente "No te preocupes por mi ropa, se que no es la más útil para entrenar y por esa razón llevo en mi bolsa todo lo necesario."

Mentía, claro, pero no quería que él creyese que había usado una falsa excusa para atraerlo, o todo mi plan se torcería. Quizás hubiese sido mejor llevar un chándal… pero conozco de sobras que no hubiese sido capaz de dar el paso sin poseer la confianza que el vestido me otorga.

"Ah, buenas noches Sakura" expuso él, sin expresar la más mísera emoción en su tono "vamos al sitio donde debemos entrenar?"

"Eh… si, si, claro" respondí "sígueme"

Sus palabras me dejaron chafada, llevaba horas arreglándome y él había sido incapaz siquiera de entonar un burdo "te queda bien". Sentí que las lágrimas se acumulaban lentamente en mis ojos, avisándome del daño que el rechazo de Sasuke podía llegar a hacerme… pero yo no me rendiría! No aún.

Dejé la mente en blanco, y me concentré en mi dificultosa tarea de guiar al Uchiha por entre las enredadas calles de la aldea, alejándolo de ella y transportándolo hasta un claro del bosque.

Yo misma había estado días buscando el lugar idóneo, y ese, sin duda, lo era. Pequeños árboles de cerezo crecían a cada lado del camino, llenando el suelo con sus rosados pétalos y dejando que estos se moviesen a merced del viento, sin más ruido que el producido por los animales salvajes.

La paz era total y la luna llena iluminaba suficiente la estancia, permitiendo que él viese mi perfecta figura pero ocultando el rostro en la oscuridad de la noche.

Si, todo era perfecto.

Cogí aire, fuertemente, una vez tras otra, intentando calmarme. El corazón me latía con fuerza, incesante y mi mente imaginaba sin tregua finales en los que Sasuke también me amaba y los dos éramos felices.

"Kakashi y Naruto aún no han aparecido" entonó él, rompiendo el silencio que nos había acompañado durante el trayecto.

Pero yo apenas oía nada que no fuese mi latir. Me costaba respirar y sentía un impulso inmerso de salir corriendo. El momento había llegado! Jamás creí que lo haría! Yo; tan tímida y reservada en mis asuntos, tan cobarde y insegura, yo que siempre huía y jamás luchaba por aquello que quería; estaba allí, delante de él, a solas, dispuesta a decirle aquello que durante tantos años había callado.

Cerré los ojos, con cuidado, y expulsé el poco aire que aún quedaba en mis pulmones.

"Verás Sasuke… te he de ser cierta… en realidad te he mentido, no hay ningún entrenamiento… verás… yo… te quiero, siempre te he querido!"

Si, bien! Lo había dicho!

Quise ver su cara, quise saber que había sentido, quise… pero mis ojos seguían fuertemente cerrados y mis puños aprensaban con fuerza mi vestido.

Silencio… sólo silencio…

Los segundos pasaban lentamente y a cada uno sentía que mi corazón iba a reventar y salir de mi pecho. Se lo estaba pensando… entonces… quizás tuviese alguna posibilidad? Quizás él también me quiera? Quizás tras su fría apariencia él también estaba enamorado de mí!

"y para esto me haces venir en plena noche? Adiós." Su fría voz me hizo volver a la realidad, despertando cruelmente de un maravilloso sueño.

Me quedé inmóvil, sin abrir mis ojos y sintiendo como sus pasos se alejaban… alejándose cada vez más lejos de mí.

Y, entonces si, todas las lágrimas retenidas salieron a flote derramándose por mis rosadas mejillas, sin freno alguno. Una tras otra… perdiendo con cada una de esas gotas un pedazo de mí.

No podía pensar en nada que no fuesen los felices recuerdos a su lado. Aquellos momentos únicos que me habían hecho aguantar en las más adversas situaciones! Pero ahora sólo sentía dolor! Un dolor inmenso… y la única persona capaz de curármelo era aquel que me lo había causado.

Ya no era por el rechazo, al fin y al cabo eso no me sorprendía sino es que… había sido aún más frío de lo que yo había esperado… como si a él no le importase el mal que sus palabras pudieran llegar a producirme. Creí ser su amiga, pero ahora hasta eso dudaba!

Me senté de rodillas, sin secar mis lágrimas, y dejando que mi dulce infancia terminase y pusiese entrar en aquello que los demás llaman madurez…

Adiós Sasuke.


End file.
